brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Coronavirus/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A robot, Moby, works on a puzzle in a kitchen. A boy, Tim, enters the room after exercising. He breathes heavily. TIM: Ah, nothing like an early morning jog to— Tim has a coughing fit. He drinks from Moby's glass of water to help clear his throat. TIM: Whew. Moby looks between Tim and the glass of water with disgust. He can't believe Tim drank from his water glass. TIM: What? Moby uses his pencil to push the glass of water toward Tim. TIM: Oh, stop it. Moby slides a letter across the table. Tim reaches for the letter. Moby withdraws his hand to avoid touching Tim. Tim frowns, but picks up the letter and reads from it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I've been hearing lots of scary stuff in the news about the coronavirus. Can you tell me more about it, please? Thanks, Kahlil. TIM: Sure thing, Kahlil! Viruses are tiny particles that can invade living cells. There are millions of varieties, with different behaviors, shapes, and structures. Coronaviruses are one group, named for their crown-shaped outline. An animation shows several types of viruses. The coronavirus is round and has many spokes, like a crown. TIM: Four of these commonly infect humans. An animation shows the four coronaviruses that can infect humans. They all have crown-like spokes. TIM: A lot of times when you get a cold, it's caused by a coronavirus. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Any virus has one goal: to replicate, or make more copies of itself. An animation shows a young girl. An inset bubble shows a close-up of cells in her body. A coronavirus attaches itself to one of the cells. TIM: But it can’t do that on its own, so it invades an organism and turns its cells into virus factories. The coronavirus uses the cell to make copies of itself. The cell disappears, and the coronaviruses invade the other cells. The girl starts to sweat, cough, and develop a runny nose. TIM: This can be unpleasant for the host, the organism that the virus has infected. The other infected cells in the bubble disappear. The coronaviruses move around in a swarm. TIM: A typical coronavirus infection has mild symptoms, like runny noses and headaches. The girl sniffles. TIM: A healthy body can fight off this kind of illness on its own. The animation shows time passing. The girl becomes healthy again. TIM: But in a body with weakened defenses, the infection can become more serious and require medical treatment. This latest coronavirus seems to be following that same pattern: An animation shows people who are more likely to get the coronavirus. The images include a baby, an older man, a pregnant woman, and a girl with a pre-existing medical condition. TIM: For most people, especially kids, the symptoms are like a mild case of the flu. But some people have become seriously ill, and that's gotten everyone’s attention. MOBY: Beep! TIM: This new coronavirus was first identified in Wuhan, China. An animation shows a map of China. The city of Wuhan is marked with a dot. It's located on the eastern side of the country. TIM: In late 2019, there was an outbreak—that’s when a disease starts spreading. An animation shows several human silhouettes. One red silhouette has the coronavirus. Arrows point from that person to other silhouettes. The arrows represent the spread of the disease. The other silhouettes turn red as they become infected. Arrows point away from them as well. TIM: More and more people got sick, first in China and then around the world. The animation reveals more contaminated silhouettes. They continue to spread the disease. TIM: Entire cities have been quarantined, or closed off, to slow the disease's spread. An animation shows a fence that blocks off a city. The sign on the fence reads, "Quarantine Zone, Infectious Virus, Do Not Enter." TIM: Fortunately, viruses can't get around without our help. And there's a lot we can do to not help them! An animation shows a virus hitchhiking on the side of a road. He extends his thumb to a car and holds up a sign that says, "Not a virus, promise!" The car zooms past the virus. TIM: Like washing your hands, especially after you use the bathroom and before you eat. That’s always a good idea, and you probably already do it. An animation shows a girl washing her hands with soap and water. TIM: If you’re sick, try to avoid other people—you wouldn’t want to infect them, even if it’s a plain old cold. An animation shows a sick person riding public transportation. A red circle with a line through it appears around them. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Masks may seem like a good idea, but they’re mostly ineffective. When you cough or sneeze, just cover your nose and mouth to help keep any germs contained. Tim demonstrates what he means by raising his arm and coughing into the bend of his elbow. TIM: Lots of outbreaks have been stopped when enough folks just follow these simple rules. MOBY: Beep? Moby holds up a newspaper. The headline reads, "Coronavirus Death Toll Rises." TIM: Yeah, it’s true—some people have died after being infected by the Wuhan coronavirus. That's because the virus can infect a person's lungs and make it hard to breathe. Those are the stories we hear about most online and in the news. But the vast majority of cases have been mild. An animation shows a news anchor reporting on the coronavirus. The line at the bottom of the screen reads, "Coronavirus: Time to Panic!" TIM: If you feel overwhelmed by the news, consider limiting how much you let in. The animation reveals that the news is playing on Moby's TV. He uses a remote to turn the TV off. TIM: Instead of cable news and social media, stick to sources like the World Health Organization. An animation shows the logo for the World Health Organization. It's a blue and white design with a snake around a staff. TIM: They'll give you the big picture—not just the scary snapshots that make the headlines. And they're organizing experts all over the world to get this coronavirus under control. An animation shows a representative from the World Health Organization. She is standing at a podium and speaking about the coronavirus. Health experts in the audience listen and take notes. TIM: Still, it's totally normal if the situation's made you a little anxious. An animation shows a worried child. He's surrounded by images of the coronavirus, a scary newspaper headline, a quarantine sign, and the TV news report. He furrows his brow and rapidly looks around at the images. TIM: Talk to a trusted adult—they can help you put your feelings in perspective. An animation shows the child talking to a school nurse. TIM: One last thing: Coronavirus doesn't care where you're from or what your background is. So don't let anyone turn this into an excuse to target someone based on how they look. Working together is how we'll beat this thing, so let's stand up for our neighbors. An animation shows Tim and Moby back in the kitchen. Tim remembers that he hasn't showered after his run. TIM: Okay, I'm a sweaty mess, I gotta rinse off. Tim removes his headband and tosses it onto the kitchen table. Moby frowns and picks the headband up using the end of his pencil. TIM: Oh, don't be so dramatic. Moby extends the pencil with the sweaty headband as far away from himself as possible. He marches out of the kitchen. TIM: Where are you going? The door shuts. Moby walks to the edge of a large pit in the Earth. Steam rises from the bubbling lava below. Moby holds out his arm to drop the headband into the pit. Tim calls out to Moby. TIM: I really think you're overreacting! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts